horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shaman's Path
10,000 +2 Weave or Coil (Reward Box) +6 Bluegleam |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Control Tower Daemonic Frostclaw Daemonic Longleg Daemonic Scrapper Daemonic Stalker |previous = Into the Frozen Wilds |next = For the Werak Geared Up: Stormslinger The Hunters Three |region = Song's Edge Shaman's Path Ourea's Retreat |image1 = The Shaman's Path.png}} The Shaman's Path is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis To find out how the Daemon is affecting the machines of The Cut, Aloy must find the Banuk shaman Ourea; with her whereabouts unknown to all but her apprentice, Aloy sets out to find him. Directed north of the river, Aloy finds Naltuk scouting out a Control Tower. Reluctant to reveal Ourea's location, he explains that before she left she tasked him with observing the Daemon's work and preventing its spread if possible. He then mentions that a number of Control Towers have been appearing across The Cut, emitting pulses to rally daemonic machines. After taking out the machines and disabling the tower, Naltuk reveals that Aloy will have to traverse the Shaman's Path to reach the retreat Ourea withdrew to. Departing with a message to Ourea from Naltuk, Aloy sets off for the Icerasps. Once there, Aloy enters the mountain to begin the Shaman's Path. After using the markers and chimes to navigate through the caves and various obstacles, Aloy's way is blocked by a Daemonic Frostclaw and Control Tower. Continuing on after avoiding or dispatching the machine, Aloy comes to a fallen Stormbird covered in Bluegleam, marking the end of the Shaman's Path. Harvesting her trophy from the machine, Aloy enters the facility that has become Ourea's retreat. Exploring the facility, Aloy comes across a power source linked to a sealed bunker door. After redirecting the light to the source node, Aloy continues on through the newly opened bunker door. Climbing up the elevator shaft, Aloy exits the first section of the facility. Re-entering the facility from a different door, Aloy enters a vast room adorned with Banuk paintings. There she finds an anguished Ourea trying unsuccessfully to communicate with the Spirit. Upon noticing Aloy, the Nora offers her assistance in activating the source node. Once the light has been redirected, a hologram of The Spirit briefly appears, pleading for help before being overcome once again by the Daemon. Grateful for the brief encounter, Ourea explains her communications with The Spirit, relaying its request to destroy the Daemon. Ourea then recounts the expedition, telling Aloy that as long as Aratak is chieftain they will not be permitted to return to Thunder's Drum. Recognizing Aloy's prowess, Ourea proposes that Aloy must make herself known to the werak by clearing out the bandit camp, restoring the defunct Tallneck, completing the trials at the Hunting Grounds, or helping Sekuli. Only then can she challenge Aratak and gain access to the mountain. Finally, Ourea imparts her Stormslinger to Aloy, bidding her luck on her ventures. Objectives # Talk to Aratak (Optional) # Find Naltuk # Talk to Naltuk # Destroy or Override the Tower # Kill the Machines # Talk to Naltuk # Find the Shaman's Path '''atop the Icerasp mountains. # '''Find the Ritualistic Marker '''that signifies the start of the Shaman's Path. # '''Activate the Ritualistic Marker (Optional) # Follow the Shaman's Path ## Activate the Bridge ## Kill the Frostclaw (Optional) # Go to the Shrine '''that marks the end of the Shaman's Path. # '''Enter Ourea's Retreat ## Gather Bluegleam from the Shrine (Optional) # Explore Ourea's Retreat # Restore Power to the Door ## Investigate the Door ## Investigate the Source Node ## Reroute Data Flow # Explore Ourea's Retreat # Find Another Entrance to Ourea's Retreat # Enter Ourea's Reatreat # Explore Ourea's Retreat # Activate the Source Node # Restore Power to the System # Talk to Ourea # Take the Stormslinger Walkthrough Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests